Redemption
by JulieTheDreammaker
Summary: The Alistair raping Theresa story back in August and Gwen doing nothing was cruel..so heres my twist. I guess its Alternate Universe. By the way One Shot.


Set in present times before Alistair rapes Theresa.. i am going to redeem Gwen..because JER cant seem to make her human. Also i like Ethan but i am so tired of the back and forth so here it is One Shot... what should happen.

Theresa and Alistair are talking in the living room

"Theresa, it's time that you paid your part of the bargain"

"What do you want?"

"I want you"

"Me?"

"Yes, You owe me"

"What do you mean"

"I mean we all must pay sooner or later"

He walks over and kisses her

"No Alistair get off" she tries to push him off

Upstairs in the bedroom

Ethan and Gwen are about to make "Love"

"This i can handle" said Ethan

"Me too, Sweetie"

He kisses her long and hard but not really with any passion

"Im going to be right back, i have a feeling we are going to need some water."

"Alright, But hurry back"

"I will"

she crept down the stairs and went into the kitchen and retrieved some bottled waters. She walked by the parlor/living room and heard screaming. she hid behind a wall and peeked.

Theresa: No, Alistair, NO! OW! You are hurting me! Stop! OW! Help!

Alistair: There is no use resisting. I always get what i want and when i want it.

Theresa continues to scream

Gwen thinking "Do i let her suffer or do i help her? What am i saying? I hate Theresa, But she doesnt deserve to have him rape her"

As Alistair is kissing her against her will and begins to rip her shirt Gwen realizes she needs to do something

"What am i gonna do?"

She thinks

"I've got it" she scurries over to the closet and silently opens the door and grabs an umbrella. She slowly and silently creeps behind Alistair like a mouse.

"Ive waited a long time to have my way with you" said Alistair

"You'll be waiting a while longer" said Gwen and she hit him 2 times over the head with the umbrella knocking him unconcious.

"Thanks, Gwen. I know we dont get along, but i really needed help"

"I know"

Gwen pokes Alistair and realizes he is out cold.

"ETHAN!" shouts Gwen

Ethan flies down the stairs

"What" he asked and he sees Alistair passed out "What the hell happened to him?"

Gwen-I did

"What? What are you saying"

"Im saying i hit him over the head with this umbrella twice"

"Alright Why?"

"She was helping me Ethan"

"You were helping her?"

"Alistair was trying to rape me"

"So you stopped him"

"yeah, i did"

"I thought you would have left her there and just ignored her"

"I thought about it, and realized no-one should be raped"

"Gwen, wow"

"Yeah"

"Listen Gwen, Can i talk to you a minute away from Ethan?"

"Yeah"

They go to the corner of the room

"Listen, I just realized something"

"What?"

"That we could be friends if he wasnt in the picture"

"huh?"

"All Ethan has done is cause problems for the both of us and he hasnt given either of us any real happiness"

"True"

"He causes you and i and my family and the cranes to be fighting all the time--and Rebecca"

"No thats all her. Shes a gold digger. Im ashamed to call her my mother"

"I say why dont you and i kick Humpty Dumpty to the curb"

"I think your right. What has he given me?"

"Nothin. I mean i happen to know a couple of guys interested in you."

"Who?"

"Hank Bennett"

"Really? He's kind of hot dont you think?"

"Well Yeah. But then again i only have eyes for Fox"

"Seriously, I was worried about you and Ethan all this time and you want Fox?"

"Yeah. I told you i wasnt after him. Who wants that"

" I see what you mean"

"Lets do it friend"

"Lets get rid of him"

They go to Ethan and basically the scenes summed up best by this song:

_Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more)  
Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more  
(What you say?)  
Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more  
Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more  
(Don't you come back no more)  
(Don't you come back no more)  
(Don't you come back no more)  
(Don't you come back no more)  
Well  
(Don't you come back no more)  
Uh, what you say?  
(Don't you come back no more)  
I didn't understand you!   
(Don't you come back no more)  
You can't mean that!  
(Don't you come back no more)  
Oh, now baby, please!  
(Don't you come back no more)  
What you tryin' to do to me?  
(Don't you come back no more)  
Oh, don't treat me like that!  
(Don't you come back no more) _

-Hit the road Jack-Ray Charles

From then on Theresa and Gwen never fought anymore and Ethan well Ethan ended up becoming a hermit and living in a cave for the rest of his life...


End file.
